Cuando los Dursley encontraron a Harry
by Prc95
Summary: Este reto participa en el reto "¡Dile no al bashing!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Cuando Vernon Dursley se despertó la mañana del 1 de noviembre, nada podía indicarle que aquel día iba a significar un antes y un después en su vida.

Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, aún somnoliento. Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj-despertador que había sobre la mesilla de noche y, segundos antes de que sonase la alarma, lo apagó de un manotazo.

Recordó entonces que había tenido un sueño inquieto, quizás una pesadilla, en la que no habían dejado de aparecer gatos que usaban gafas e individuos extravagantes ataviados con la ropa que usaban aquellos que eran iguales que la hermana de su mujer. Sacudió la cabeza, dispuesto a olvidar todo cuanto tuviese relación con _ellos. _El tema había quedado zanjado mucho tiempo atrás con Petunia: nunca hablarían de_ ellos _en casa. Ni siquiera querían que su pequeño Dudley conociese a su primo, que tenía todas las papeletas de convertirse en un bicho raro, un monstruo como sus padres, quienes, con esas características, no podían estar bien mentalmente. Vernon apenas había visto a unos cuantos de ellos a lo largo de su vida, y todos les habían parecido igual: locos y dementes.

Recordó entonces los extraños incidentes del día anterior, y frunció al ceño al pensar que, muy probablamente, era culpa de _ellos. _¿De quién si no? Sin embargo, y casi sin quererlo, un nombre se instaló en su mente: Harry Potter. No había querido insisterle con el tema a Petunia, pues sabía cuanto odiaba su esposa hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con su hermana y su mundo.

Mientras Petunia se despertaba e iba a preparar el desayuno, Vernon decidió darse una buena ducha. No había nada mejor que despejarse con agua fría para mantenerse despierto el resto del día. Además, tenía la esperanza de cerrar un importante trato con una empresa americana que reportaría grandes beneficios a Grunning, y se sentía en la obligación de tener todos sus sentidos bien dispuestos.

Tarareó una vieja canción de Frank Sinatra mientras se enjabona su gordo cuerpo, e incluso se permitió hacer muecas delante del espejo. Había leído en alguna parte que, según una estadística, ocho de cada diez médicos aseguraban que hacer ese tipo de ejercicios faciales era bueno. Y Vernon Dursley confiaba mucho en las estadísticas y en la opinión de los expertos.

Mientras se vestía con traje y corbata, escuchó a Dudley berrear desde su dormitorio. El niño tenía solo algo más de un año, pero menudos pulmones. Vernon esperó a que Petunia subiese a recogerlo para salir del dormitorio. Quería a su hijo, sí, pero consideraba que todo lo relacionado con darle de comer o cambiarle el pañal era obligación de Petunia. A fin de cuentas ella era la madre.

En la cocina le esperaba un desayuno lleno de grasas saturadas e hidratos de carbono. A Vernon poco le importó que la silla crujiese bajo su peso, o que los botones de su camisa estuviesen a punto de estallar. Se sirvió una generosa razón de baicon y salchichas y comenzó a comer sin esperar a Petunia, que seguía liada con Dudley en el piso superior.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí -Petunia entró en la cocina con el niño en brazos, intentando recrear una escena familiar.

Pero Dudley seguía berreando, y daba patadas a diestro y siniestro. Su madre lo logró colocar a duras penas en la trona, y el crío se calmó un poco. Era pequeño, pero ya había aprendido que estar allí era sinónimo de recibir comida, y eso siempre le calmaba.

Vernon pensaba que su hijo tenía una personalidad fuerte, cosa que le ayudaría en un futuro. El hombre sabía que él también había sido un niño con temperamento pero consideraba que se había convertido en un adulto de provecho. Tenía un buen sueldo, una buena casa, un buen coche y una buena familia. Y esperaba un futuro parecido para hijo. Incluso ya había decidido a que colegios asistiría y que carrería estudiaría.

Petunia recogió los platos y echó los restos a la basura. Vernon decidió que era hora de irse a trabajar si no quería coger un buen atasco. Besó a su mujer y a su hijo, y se dispuso a salir de casa.

-¡Vernon, te olvidas tu cartera! -Petunia apareció en el recibidor antes de que a Vernon le diese tiempo de abrir la puerta. Llevaba la billetera en la mano derecho, y una botella de leche vacía en la izquierda, seguramente para dejarla en la puerta a la espera de que el lechero la recogiese. -Pero mira que eres despistado a veces, mi amor.

Vernon masculló algo sobre que tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza que una simple billetera y abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera había girado el cuello cuando Petunia soltó un grito agudo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

El señor Dursley, que esperaba encontrarse a un asesino en serio o algún chiflado pirómano delante de su casa, se llevó la impresión más grande de su vida cuando sus pies tropezaron con un bulto pequeño bien envuelto en mantas. Fuese lo que fuese que había dentro de aquel revoltijo de tela, comenzó a llorar. El primero impulso de Vernon fue darle una fuerte patada para que parase. Iba a llamar la atención de todos los vecinos si no se callaba. Sin embargo, Petunia fue más rápida y lo cogió en brazos. Al hacerlo, un sobre amarillento se deslizó hacia el suelo. Vernon lo cogió, sin fijarse demasiado en el destinatario.

Siguió a Petunia hasta la cocina, donde puso el bulto sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -gruñó el hombre.

-¿Es que no lo ves, Vernon? ¡Es un bebé! -Petunia desenvolvió al niño, que lloraba a todo pulmón.

Vernon miró con desagrado a aquella criatura pequeña y roja que se retorcía en la mesa de su cocina. El niño tenía que tener aproximadamente la edad de Dudley, aunque era considerablemente mucho más pequeño y delgado. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, revuelto y algo largo. Vernon despreciaba a esos padres que decidían dejar crecer el cabello de sus hijos varones. _Nuevos hippies_, los llamaba entre dientes. Vestía un pijamita azul, y no había nada en él que delatase que estuviese maltratada o desatendido. Petunia intentó enderezarlo, y durante unos segundos, el bebé dejó de llorar. Vernon comprobó que tenía unos intensos ojos verdes, almendrados y grandes, que miraban fijamente a Petunia. Pero quizás, lo más llamativo de su rostro, era aquella cicatriz con forma de rayo que lucía en la frente. Tenía aspecto de ser reciente, pues aún estaba roja e hinchada. Volvió a llorar, y Petunia miró a Vernon sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Creo que venía con esto -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al hombre, mientras le entregaba el sobre cerrado a su mujer.

Petunia arrugó el ceñó y frunció los labios mientras leía el remite. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar a leer, miró a su marido y le ordenó:

-Sube a Dudders y déjalo en el parquecito de juegos.

En otras circunstancias, Vernon se abría negado. Dudley era un niño al que le gustaba golpear, y cada vez que lo cogía, recibía algún puñetazo o patada. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento así que, ignorando las quejas de su hijo, lo cogió y salió de la cocina.

La cabeza de Vernon Dursley era una montaña rusa de pensamientos inconexos que subían y bajaban, sin aclararse. Intuía que ese niño tenía relación con los Potter, o al menos con todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que ese inútil de Potter y la hermana de Petunia habían dejado al mocoso en su puerta con la esperanza de que lo criasen como a Dudley.

El dormitorio de Dudley parecía sacado de una revista de decoración infantil. Petunia se había encargado de que así fuese. Había dinosaurios decorando la pared, una cuna con dosel en la esquina y todo cuanto un bebé de un año puediese necesitar. Vernon metió a su hijo en el parquecito, y luego volcó dentro todos los peluches y juguetes que encontró a su alrededor. Quizás fuese excesivo que un niño tan pequeño tuviese tantas cosas, pero Vernon quería lo mejor para su hijo. Y lo mejor era que no le faltase de nada.

Volvió a bajar, inquieto por lo que pudiera encontrarse. Comprobó que Petunia había desvestido al niño, que ahora estaba desnudo sobre la mesa, y rebuscaba entre un montón de ropa limpia de Dudley. Eligió lo más antiguo y pequeño que encontró y, tras ponerle un pañal nuevo, lo vistió. A decir verdad, tenía un aspecto ridículo con aquella ropa tan grande y aquel pelo tan revuelto, o eso le pareció a Vernon.

-¿Has leído la carta? -preguntó, mientras intentaba permanecer lo más apartado posible de mesa.

Petunia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras peinaba el rebelde pelo del niño. Ahora estaba un poco más calmado, y miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-¿Y bien?

-Es Harry -Petunia cogió al niño y lo sentó en la trona de Dudley. No lo hizo con la delicadeza y el cariño que empleaba con su hijo, si no de forma fría y casi obligada. -El hijo de Lily y ese Potter.

_Lo sabía_, pensó Vernon, y casi alzó el puño triunfal.

-¡Já! Se ve que no les han ido bien las cosas, ¿no? Ahora pretenderán que nos encarguemos del crío mientras ellos, vagos e incompetentes, viven la vida y...

Petunia colocó un biberón con leche fría delante del niño, y se giró hacia Vernon con mala cara. El hombre no podía estar seguro si aquella expresión era de tristeza, pero había algo en su rostro que denotaba que algo iba mal, muy mal. Peor incluso que encontrarse a tu sobrino abandonado en la puerta de tu casa.

-Están muertos -las palabras fueron secas, roncas y apenas audibles. -Los han matado.

Vernon abrió la boca, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir, volvió a cerrarla, quedando así como un imbécil.

-Los han matado y Harry ha sobrevivido -Petunia retiró el cabello de la frente de su sobrino y dejó al descubierto la cicatriz que Vernon ya había visto. -_Ellos_ lo han dejado aquí. Al parecer _tenemos_ que cuidarlo.

-¿¡Cómo!? -la cara de Vernon se descompuso en una mueca de desagrado.

En su cabeza empezaron a aparecer cifras y más cifras. Sabía lo que costaba mantener a un niño, ¿¡pretendían que hiciese lo mismo con otro!? ¡Desde luego que no! Lanzó una mirada iracunda al pequeño Harry, que estaba absorto en el biberón. Petunia estaba de brazos cruzados, con la carta en la mano y más pálida de lo que jamás la había visto.

-¡Lo mandaremos a un orfanato! -senteció el hombre, moviendo su poblado bigote. -¡Por supuesto! Ya sabía yo que esos magos eran estúpido... ¡pretender que cuidemos de un mocoso como ellos! ¡Me niego!

-_Tenemos_ que hacerlo -insistió Petunia con un hilo de voz, agitando la carta delante de los ojos de su marido.

Vernon solo atinó a ver letras color verde oscuro, y lo que parecía un sello abajo del todo, como una firma. Torció al rostro al ver como Petunia le quitaba el biberón vacío y lo metía en el fregadero junto a los platos sucios. Ese biberón, al igual que la trona, la ropa e incluso el pañal, eran de _su_hijo. Pertenecían a Dudley, se lo habían comprado todo a él. ¿Por qué demonios iban a tener que dárselo a ese crío llorón? Petunia había roto toda relación con su hermana tiempo atrás, cuando decidió casarse con ese inútil de Potter.

-¿No tienes que trabajar?

Vernon consultó su reloj, y maldijo por lo bajo. Llegaba tarde, ¡llegaba tarde! Y todo por culpa de ese crío.

-P-pero, ¿y el niño? -señaló la crío, con cara de bobo.

-Vete a trabajar. Yo me encargaré de él -le aseguró Petunia mientras, con una mano en su espalda, lo guiaba hasta la puerta. -Esta tarde lo veremos todo más tranquilamente.

Vernon se fue de casa mascullando entre dientes. No dejó de mascullar mientras conducía a las oficinas de Grunning, ni mientras esperaba a que le preparasen la videoconferencia con Washington, ni cuando la empresa extranjera expresó su conformidad con el precio establecido, que era muy bueno y suponía el lanzamiento de Grunnings más allá del continente europeo. Pero no, Vernon era capaz de sentirse contento. En su cabeza solo había espacio para el niño de ojos verdes que muy seguramente, estuviese durmiendo en la cama de su hijo. ¡A Dudley no le gustaba compartir sus cosas! Además, nunca habían planeado agrandar la familia. Petunia y él consideraron en su momento los beneficios que le reportarían a Dudley ser hijo único, y decidieron volcarse por completo en él. Pero ahora ese mocoso indeseable había venido para fastidiarlo todo, y Vernon no estaba de acuerdo. Se dijo a si mismo que haría todo lo posible para convencer a Petunia de que lo mejor para todos era llevarlo a un orfanato. A fin de cuentas era huérfano, allí era dónde debía estar. Y quizás incluso llegasen a adoptarlo. Otra familia tendría que lidiar con su anormalidad, porque Vernon estaba seguro que Harry Potter había heredado aquella monstruosidad de sus padres.

Estaba de tan malhumor, que apenas pudo probar bocado y sólo comió un plato de rosbif con pudin. Normalmente repetía hasta tres veces (a fin de cuentas pagaba la empresa) pero no se sentía con ganas. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que se lo impedía.

Hizo todo lo posible para volver pronto a casa y, alegando un horrible malestar general, logró salir del trabajo una hora antes. Se metió en el coche, tiró el maletín en el asiento trasero y apretó el acelarador por encima del límite permitido. Le daba igual que le multasen, lo importante en ese momento era deshacerse del niño.

Cuando llegó a casa, descubrió a Petunia en el salón viendo la televisión mientras Dudley jugaba a sus pies con un nuevo juguete que Vernon no había visto antes. A primera vista aquella parecía la escena que normalmente se encontraba al volver del trabajo, y por un instante creyó que Petunia había entrado en razón y que ahora su sobrino estaría llorando en el orfanato estatal, a la espera de ser adoptado. Sin embargo, unos golpes en la cocina le hicieron volver a la realidad y soltar un gemido de desagrado. El indeseable seguía todavía allí, metido en una trona gris que también parecía nueva, quizás un poco cochambrosa, y era imposible pasar por alto los arañazos de las patas, pero nunca la había visto en su casa

Como de costumbre, Petunia lo recibe con un beso y le ayuda a quitarse la chaqueta. Vernon saluda a su hijo, y en un inusual arranque de simpatía, el niño le muestra su juguete nuevo. Vernon le acaricia su rubio y apelmazado cabello.

-Se lo he tenido que comprar, por supuesto. De algún modo hay que compensar el trauma que ese -Petunia señala a Harry con la cabeza -le puede causar. No podemos descuidar a Dudders ni un momento.

Vernon va hacia la despensa y saca una enorme bolsa de patatas fritas, luego abre el frigorifico y rebusca hasta conseguir la lata de cerveza más fresca. Aquella es sin duda una de las mejores partes del día, o eso cree él.

Se remanga la camisa y se sienta en el sofá, sin nisiquiera preguntar a Petunia que está viendo cambia de canal y abre el paquete de patatas. Engulle con ganas, a puñados, llenándose de restos el bigote.

-¿Se va a quedar? -pregunta de mala gana, arrastrando las palabras y sin dejar de comer.

Petunia se sienta muy recta a su lado, sobre el borde del sofá. Apoya las manos en su regazo y mira a Dudley jugar muy fijamente.

-No podemos hacer otra cosa, Vernon. Es mi sobrino -Petunia apretó los puños y tensó el cuello, como si decir aquello le doliese.

Vernon vio por el rabillo del ojo que Petunia tenía manchas rojas por toda la cara, ¿había llorado? Sabía que era mejor no preguntar, y a decir verdad tampoco le interesaba demasiado. Consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y de dignidad derramar una sola lágrima por aquella gente, que no habían hecho otra cosa que buscarse la desgracia llevando aquella vida.

Vernon sabía también que si Petunia no contemplaba la posibilidad de llevar al crío al orfanato, no había nada que él pudiese hacer. Se hundió con resignación en el sofá e intentó consolarse dando un gran buche a la cerveza. Petunia se relajó un poco y, dándole una palmadita en la rodilla, se puso de pie.

-Voy a hacer todo lo que te gusta para cenar, cariño -le anunció con un poco de mejor humor.

Oír aquello alegró a Vernon. Los problemas parecían menos graves cuando se tenía el estómago lleno de deliciosa y, cómo no, grasienta comida. Incluso jugó un rato con Dudley, pero cuando el niño decidió que era divertido lanzarle los muñecos a la cara, lo apartó de un manotazo y subió a ponerse el pijama. Vio que sobre su cama había un montón de ropa de bebé. La mayoría era de Dudley, de cuando era más pequeño, pero había algunas piezas que parecían nuevas. Frunció el ceño al pensar que Petunia había gastado _su_ dinero en comprarles cosas a aquel niño. Además, ¿había pensando dónde iban a dormir? Se negaba a darle al mocoso alguno de las habitaciones que había libres. Una la tenían reservadas a las visitas, que en realidad se reducían a su hermana Marge, y en la otra metían todos los trastos y juguetes que no cabían en el dormitorio de Dudley. Consideraba que las dos habitaciones eran imprescindibles, y si metían a Harry en una de ellas, ¿dónde dormiría Marge? ¿Dónde guardarían las cosas de Dudley? Pensando que aquello era algo que debía ser resuelto inmediatamente, bajó decidido al comedor.

Petunia había metido a Dudley en su trona, y el niño comía con las manos salchichas con ketchup. Acababa de empezar, pero ya estaba cubierto de salsa por todas partes. Ahora su mujer colocaba la comida en la mesa, y Vernon sonrió al ver el pollo frito. Petunia se sentó a su lado, sin mirar al pequeño Harry, que había empezado a lloriquear por el hambre.

-Le estoy calentando la papilla -dijo Petunia, sirviéndose ensalada. Vernon no entendía porque Petunia hacía siempre ensaladas cuando ni a él ni a Dudley les gustaba. -Ya comerá cuando nosotros terminemos.

Oír aquello agradó a Vernon. Le tranquilizaba saber que Petunia no planeaba darle el mismo trato a su sobrino y a su hijo. La cena transcurrió con aparente tranquilidad, más o menos. Los sollozos de Harry iban en aumento, y hubo un momento en el que Vernon no pudo aguantar más. Dio un puñetazo a la mesa que previno a Petunia de que lo mejor que podía hacer era callar al niño.

La mujer se apresuró a sacar el bote de potito del microondas, y a coger una cuchara del cajón a toda prisa. Harry se tranquilizó un poco al verla delante de él, con comida en la mano. Vernon había visto a Petunia alimentar a Dudley un montón de veces. Se tomaba su tiempo, y jugaba y hacía carantoñas al niño, pero con Harry no era igual. Lo hacía de forma rápida, y el niño tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero comía obedientemente. Al terminar, Petunia le limpio de forma ruda la boca y luego se giró hacia su propio hijo.

-¡Ay, mi chiquitín, qué bien come él solito! -le felicitó, cambiando por completo su estado de ánimo.

Sacó a Dudley de la cuna, lo ayudó a eructar y le limpió cariñosamente toda la cara llena de manchas.

-Mami te va a dar un baño calentito antes de dormir -le dijo a Dudley, haciéndole cosquillitas en la barriga.

Se fue del comedor, dejando a Vernon sólo con su sobrino. El hombre hizo como si el niño no existiese, y volvió a sentarse frente al televisor. Hizo zaping hasta dejar un programa de preguntas y respuestas bastante famoso. Se tumbó y se pusó lo más cómodo posible. Los platos sucios seguían sobre la mesa del comedor, pero ya vendría Petunia a recogerlos. Era lo que había hecho siempre y Vernon creía que incluso le gustaba hacer las tareas del hogar. Eran su obligación, ¿no? Mantener la casa limpia mientras él trabajaba. Vernon creía que así debía ser un buen matrimonio. No estaba de acuerdo con esas mujeres modernas que reivindicaban derechos estúpidos y exigían igualdad. Menos mal que Petunia no era así. Podía sentirse orgulloso de su mujer, Vernon lo sabía.

Petunia bajó cuando el programa estaba terminando. Había acostado a Dudley, y ahora recogía la mesa y fregaba los platos. Harry no lloraba, y cuando Vernon giró el cuello para ver lo que hacía. Lo descubrió durmiendo, con la cabeza colgando. Iba a tener un horrible dolor de cuello si permanecía así por mucho tiempo.

Petunia salió de la cocina, secándose las manos con el bajo del delantal. Echó un vistazo a su sobrino y le dijo a Vernon:

-He pensado que podría dormir en la cuna de viaje de Dudders. La tenemos guardaba en la alacena. No creo que vayamos a usarla de momento... -Petunia sacó a Harry de la trona.

El niño abrió un poco los ojos, pero estaba tan cansado que volvió a cerrarlos y se acurrucó entre los brazos de su tía. Petunia lo dejó entre los cojines del sillón, y fue a la alacena a sacar la cuna plegable.

-Ayúdame, Vernon.

El hombre lo hizo de mala gana, y entre los dos lograron montar la cuna en cuestión de poco minutos. Vernon expuso su desconformidad con cederle al niño alguna de las habitaciones de arriba. Petunia lo tranquilizó, asegurándole que no tenía pensado subir a Harry al piso superior. Decidieron colocar la cuna en la cocina, junto a la trona gris. Petunia metió al niño en la cuna, y lo tapó con la misma manta en la que había llegado aquella mañana. Apagaron la luz, cerraron la puerta de la cocina para que no los molestase si lloraba, y subieron a acostarse. Petunia se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio de Dudley. El niño tenía miedo a la oscuridad, por eso le habían comprado una especie de lámpara de pared con forma de osito, así que podían verlo perfectamente. Dormidito, con la pierna por fuera del edredón y varios peluches a su alrededor. Petunia entró a arroparlo, y antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Estás segura? -le preguntó Vernon cuando los dos estuvieron acostados. -Con lo de tu sobrino...

-Sí, Vernon, estoy segura. No nos queda otra -afirmó la mujer tajantemente mientras se recostaba en su almohada y cogía el libro que tenía sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta? ¡Es uno de ellos! -estalló Vernon, incrédulo.

Petunia frunció los labios y pasó la página violentamente.

-Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, Vernon. No hace falta mirar dos veces al mocoso para ver que es igualito que su detestable padre -suspiró con resignación y clavó la vista en la página, aunque su mirada no se movía. No estaba leyendo. -Pero tiene los ojos de Lily... -lo dijo casi en un susurro, y Vernon intentó hacer como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-¿Y qué le vamos a decir cuando sea más mayor? ¿Vas a dejar que se convierta en _eso_? No voy a tolerar que nuestro hijo se críe con semejante monstruo y...

-¡Vernon! Harry ni se acordará de sus padres, ¿no ves que es casi un bebé? Le diremos que murieron en un accidente de coche. Mucha gente muere así, no tiene porque sospechar nadar y, en cuanto a _eso_... -suspiró. -Nunca lo sabrá. Ya me encargaré yo de que así sea. Jamás permitiré que vaya a ese colegio, ni que se relacioné con esa gente... Vamos a hacer de él una persona normal, ¿me entiendes, Vernon? Harry Potter no sabrá nunca que es un mago.

Y dicho esto cerró de mala gana el libro y, dándole la espalda a su marido, apagó la luz para dormirse. Vernon refunfuñó, pero vio que había perdido la batalla y optó por dormirse él también.

Despertó a medianoche, muerto de sed. De mala gana se calzó las zapatillas de estar por casa y bajó a la cocina intentando no hacer ruido, aunque sin mucho existo. Estaba tan gordo que golpeaba con su cuerpo todo cuanto se le pusiese de por medio.

Casi había olvidado que su sobrino dormía allí, así que cuando abrió el frigorífico y la luz iluminó la cuna, se llevó un susto. Cogió la botella de agua y cerró rápidamente el electrodoméstico para no despertar al niño.

Se acercó a la cuna, y asomó un poco la cabeza. Harry no había cambiado de posición desde que su tía lo dejase ahí tres horas antes. Vernon no sentía nada más que repulsión por esa criatura. No encontraba nada que despertase en él cariño, ni siquiera simpatía. Detestaba su pelo revuelto, su cuerpo pequeño e incluso esa extraña cicatriz que adornaba su frente, ¿cómo se la habría hecho? Había llegado a su vida para arruinársela, estaba seguro.

Mientras volvía a su dormitorio, Vernon Dursley se hizo la promesa de que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, dejaría que ese niño fuese uno más de la familia. Por supuesto que no. Ya se encargaría él de dejarlo claro en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.


End file.
